1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to flexible locking clamps or cable ties and, more particularly, is directed towards the combination of a flexible locking clamp and a tubular guard for a linear body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tubular guards for linear bodies, such as guy wires, conductors, cables and the like, are well-known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,950,917; 1,995,503; 1,996,871; 2,061,306; 2,880,828; 3,010,546; and 4,135,336.
It is also well-known that the linear bodies enclosed within such tubular guards must generally be secured to the guards by suitable clamps, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,340. Other U.S. Pat. Nos. which disclose tubular guards for linear bodies, and means for clamping same together, include: 1,552,485; 1,988,667; 2,054,988; 3,103,103; and 3,958,379. Such means, by and large, comprise metallic V- or U-shaped brackets having threaded bolts, circular jam clamps with threaded bolts, or coiled pigtails.
The brackets and clamps are such that the linear body or guy wire must be guided into position to permit tightening of the bolts so that the mating clamp sections will properly grip the linear body. This guiding operation must be performed inside the tubular guard, which results in a time-consuming operation due to the limited visual access.
The coiled pigtail (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,379) must be initially located externally of the tubular guard to permit the pigtail to be wrapped about the linear body and then pushed up into the tubular guard. Such construction permits the tubular guard to be pushed away from the clamping pigtail, thereby exposing the clamp to potential damage.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose cable clamps, bundling straps, and support means therefor: 2,935,773; 3,022,557; 3,747,164; 3,900,922; 3,967,345; and 4,128,220. However, none of these cable clamps are particularly designed to be utilized in combination with a tubular guard for securing a linear body therewithin, nor would any of such designs be readily adaptable to such use.
It is towards overcoming the above-noted disadvantages and providing a unique and novel flexible locking clamp design that the present invention is advanced.